


The One where Herc and Martha go on a Date

by lexxclarke



Series: just text me [5]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Martha, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Platonic Date, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Texting, and i'm lazy, i hope u r too, i'm already living for herc and martha tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexxclarke/pseuds/lexxclarke
Summary: herc and martha finally follow laf's plans and it's a good timejlaurens: we’ll deal with the travesty that is burr’s username another dayjlaurens: today is about HERC AND MWASH WHOOOOOOOOOO





	The One where Herc and Martha go on a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: alexanderyes  
> John: jlaurnes  
> Laf: merde  
> Herc: hercontheinside  
> Eliza: blueshcuy  
> Angelica: angshcuy  
> Peggy: andme  
> Burr: talkingless  
> Maria: reddress  
> TJeff: jerffersin  
> JMads: madisun  
> Theo Burr: deartheo  
> Gwash: veneratedvirginian  
> Mwash: mrspresident
> 
> ***if it's a private chat the "chat name" is the contact name from the first person to speaks phone***
> 
> i am so sorry but tjeff and jmads r'nt in this i promise they will appear more but this was about martha and herc
> 
> wow this is wayy longer than i thought it was gonna be

**Hercules Mulligan**

mrspresident: has lafayette told u anything about tonight????

hercontheinside: nO

hercontheinside: AND ITS KILLING ME

mrspresident: RT

mrspresident: I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WEAR

hercontheinside: IM A TAILOR

hercontheinside: I FEEL U

mrspresident: NEVVEHSGJQK

hercontheinside: I can try asking again but their only getting more and more vague

hercontheinside: I love them but I've never wanted to kill them more

 

**Laf <3<3<3**

hercontheinside: laF

merde: aH

hercontheinside: WHAT R WE DOING TONIGHT

merde: I HAVE BEEN SWORN TO SECRECY MON AMOUR

hercontheinside: BULLSHIT

hercontheinside: UR THE ONLY ONE PLANNING THIS U CANT SWEAR URSELF TO SECRECY

merde: mon amour,,,, it's a surprise 

merde: just,,,,, ok,,,, just

hercontheinside: gimME A HINT

merde: u’ll have a lot of fun!!

hercontheinside: I HATE U

merde: :(

hercontheinside: no I love u I just RLY WANNA KNOW OMG

hercontheinside: also Martha and I r stressing about what to wear

merde: ok!!

merde: dress nice

merde: like u should wear the ~~~suit~~~

hercontheinside: ohhhhhhhh

hercontheinside: I'm gonna have to get ready early r’nt I

merde: I would appreciate that yes

 

**Mwash**

hercontheinside: laf would give anything away

mrspresident: DAMN IT

hercontheinside: but they said to dress nice so at least me got that 

mrspresident: but like,, how nice????

hercontheinside: they told me to wear this one suit but idk if they know ur closet well enough to do that for u

mrspresident: gimme a sec

 

**Lafayette (damn)**

mrspresident: what should I wear???????

merde: that peacock blue dress would be perfect

merde: like so good 

mrspresident: oh I love that dress!!!

merde: me too!! u look gorgeous in it!!!

mrspresident: ,,,,,so what r we doing tonight?????

merde: NO

 

**Hamilsquad**

deartheo: TONIGHTS THE BIG NIGHT

deartheo: @@HERC

hercontheinside: ya!!!!

blueschuy: how u feeling??

hercontheinside: good

hercontheinside: excited

hercontheinside: a little nervous 

hercontheinside: annoyed @laf for keeping their plans a total secret!!!!!

merde: no!!!

blueschuy: y r u nervous????

hercontheinside: idk it kinda feels like a first date??

hercontheinside: and mwash basically slays my existence so she could kill me 

alexanderyes: she's like angelica

alexanderyes: she's so awesome that u might perish if she looks at u OR she may deem u unworthy and crush u under her shoe

angschuy: thx

hercontheinside: that wasn’t comforting but ya that’s how i’m feeling

merde: u have nothing to worry about mon amour!!!!

merde: i was in that gc martha likes u v much

reddress: seriously herc i’ve never met anyone who didn’t love u

deartheo: @alex that was strangely specific how long have u been thinking about that????

alexanderyes: a long time

alexanderyes: sometimes i lie awake at night thinking about angelica

jlaurens: should i be worried????

jlaurens: @angschuy r u gonna try to snatch my bf?????

angschuy: ew no u can have him

alexanderyes: hey!!

alexanderyes: u had a crush on me at one point

angschuy: and what a mistake that was

alexanderyes: w o w

reddress: roasted

reddress: toasted

andme: and posted on instagram

deartheo: nO

merde: pegs u promised!!!

andme: i cannot be stopped

talkingless: is no one gonna point out that maria totally set her up tho???

reddress: buRR WTF

merde: stone cold omg

alexanderyes: i can’t believe burr full on called maria out

alexanderyes: like with his name out there and everything

alexanderyes: this is truly a historic day

talkingless: alexander must i remind u of my advice???

alexanderyes: ugh no it’s like already ur username i’m already experiencing too much of it

jlaurens: we’ll deal with the travesty that is burr’s username another day

jlaurens: today is about HERC AND MWASH WHOOOOOOOOOO

angschuy: @john don’t be a whoo girl

merde: a what???

angschuy: watch how i met ur mother for christs sake

\------------

**Hunkules ;) <3**

merde: time to get dressed time to get dressed time to get dressed time to get dressed time to get dressed time to get dressed time to get dressed time to get dressed time to get dressed time to get dressed time to get dressed time to get dressed time to get dressed time to get dressed 

hercontheinside: ok laf jfc

hercontheinside: gimme a sec

merde: suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! suit!! 

hercontheinside: ok i’m wearing it

hercontheinside: calm down omg

merde: have u seen u in this suit???????????

merde: i will never calm down

hercontheinside: do u want me to fuck u while wearing the suit

merde: HOLY FUCK YES

hercontheinside: ok but after dinner bc i’m not showing up to this thing with even a 1% chance of a Mysterious Stain™ on this suit

merde: teASE :(

merde: u heard it here first folks

merde: hercules mulligan is a cruel boyfriend and is making me wait hours to fuck him when he honestly looks like a wet dream

hercontheinside: payback for not telling me anything about tonight

 

**Revolutionary Set**

merde:  _ has sent an image _

merde: can u believe this cruelty???????

jlaurens: lmao stone cold

hercontheinside: y would u send this to our friends???

merde: so they can see how mean u r to me :(

jlaurens: ya but laf

jlaurens: amigo

jlaurens: u have made a mistake

jlaurens: u’ve now invited me and alex two of the filthiest ppl pn the planet to send u our sexually charged messages

merde: merde

alexanderyes:  _ has sent an image _

hercontheinside: MY EYES

hercontheinside: U TWO NEED JESUS

jlaurens: that one wasn’t even that bad tbh

hercontheinside: let’s just kill this gc jfc

 

**merde, veneratedvirginian, hercontheinside, mrspresident**

merde: Herc looks amazing!!! tonight is gonna be so awesome for u guys

veneratedvirginian: martha looks so beautiful!!

hercontheinside: @laf how do u just move on from what we just witnessed and start saying cute shit???

hercontheinside: bc personally I'm still dying

merde: babe we've literally done that before omg stop being a prude 

hercontheinside: well ya,,,,, but it was john and alex and that makes it gross

mrspresident: this sounds like a private chat convo??

merde: lmao oops

\-------------------------------

**Hamilsquad**

merde: herc is leaving and I feel like a parent watching their child go to prom

blueschuy: aw!!!

merde: it was so cute!!

merde: herc gave martha daisies bc he's a gentleman and she blush and it was so cUTE

andme: laf??? r u trying to set up herc and martha??

deartheo: no?? isn't herc gay???

reddress: I thought he was pan??

blueschuy idk but he had a gf in the past

merde: oui 

merde: he basically broke up with her when we met

merde: her names Elizabeth she's a sweet girl we sometimes meet for lunch

andme: so is that a yes on the herc/martha thing???

merde: non I just think it would be nice if they were friends

merde: if I were trying to set herc up with anyone it would be george bc damnnnnnn I would love to have that threesome

reddress: tmi

andme: rt

deartheo: so,,,,,,

blueschuy: what r u gonna do while herc is gine

merde: Netflix and chill with george 

reddress: s t o p jfc 

\-------------------------------

hercontheinside: y'all this is rly fun!!

hercontheinside: mwash is in the bathroom so I can text for like one sec

hercontheinside: but we're having a great time!!!!

merde: I'm so H A P P Y

alexanderyes: get it herc!

\-------------------------------

hercontheinside: ok all done with dinner and laf so ready to tell my story!!

deartheo: i’ve been waiting for this all day!!!

deartheo: aaron!!!

deartheo: make popcorn!!!!

talkingless: omw

deartheo: g r a t e f u l

hercontheinside: k so!!

hercontheinside: martha looked v nice in a dress laf picked out and damn we went to this rly freakin good italian restaurant that laf found its that authentic kind where the menu is in italian and the food is just !!!!!

talkingless: u know that paparazzi’s menu is in italian???

deartheo: shut up paparazzi is rly good too

blueschuy: rt

deartheo: oh!! we should go there for lunch soon!!

angschuy: yes!!

merde: focus on my boy plz

hercontheinside: so we died over how good the food was for like,,, a long time,,, and after we had like a v good convo

hercontheinside: mwash is hilarious she kept telling stories from when she was in college and funny/embarrassing stories about gwash oml i died several times

hercontheinside:  honestly best night thx laf ily

hercontheinside: and we’re going to brunch next sunday and anyone who wants to come can

angschuy: lit

reddress: consider me there

deartheo: me too i wanna meet the notorious mwash

alexanderyes: oh heLL YES IM THERE

talkingless: just assume we’ll all be there omg

 

**Daisies**

mrspresident: ok we’re bffs now

hercontheinside: rt

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING plz comment plz comment plz comment plz comment plz comment plz comment plz comment plz comment plz comment plz comment plz comment plz comment plz comment plz comment plz comment plz comment i need it to live
> 
> sorry if u found this annoying and terrible i annoyed myself while writing it
> 
> also!! never be afraid to tell me what u want from this series!! i will deliver!!


End file.
